


throwback: a night at cemetery

by mochasweets



Series: Gaussian Blur AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Cemetery, Gen, Horror AU, siblings minshua, siblings seokhan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochasweets/pseuds/mochasweets
Summary: Jeonghan, meskipun sering disebut malaikat oleh Seokmin, nyatanya adalah seorang manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan. Dari banyak kesalahan yang dia pernah lakukan, mungkin membiarkan Seokmin dan Mingyu ikut ke warung dengannya malam ini adalah satu yang akan sangat ia sesali sampai bertahun-tahun ke depan.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu & Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Seokmin | DK & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Gaussian Blur AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898134
Kudos: 8





	throwback: a night at cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> Sepenggal cerita masa lalu dari [Gaussian Blur AU](https://twitter.com/jypeachx/status/1252932123507306503).

“Paling dapet gopek lagi.”

“Ngga, kalo yang ini seribu.”

“Ga bakal.”

“Bener, yang ini seribu. Yang tadi, baru gopek.”

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, kembali menggerogoti es pepaya-coklat yang dibeliin Seungcheol tadi.

Setidaknya lima menit sudah terlewat digunakan Seokmin untuk mengocok ciki Zeky dari bungkus ke bungkus. Berkonsentrasi melalui pendengarannya, ia mencoba menebak mana kemasan yang berisi bonus uang lima ratus rupiah, mana yang seribu. Yugyeom—sepupu Mingyu—pernah dapat lima puluh ribu rupiah, membuat Seokmin penasaran ingin menguji kadar keberuntungannya juga.

“Gyu, esnya udah bayar?” tanya Jeonghan dari depan etalase yang ada di bagian dalam warung.

“Udah sama bang Cheol. Maaas, masa Seokmin lama banget milih cikinya.”

“Deeek, cepet. Mas mau bayar.”

Sekali mendengar instruksi dari si kakak, Seokmin pun bergegas membawa empat bungkus ciki ke dalam untuk dihitung dengan belanjaan yang lain.

Saat Seokmin kembali, esnya Mingyu udah abis. Rokok bang Josh dan bang Cheol juga tinggal setengah.

“Haaaan, lama banget buset. Borong?!” teriak Seungcheol.

Tidak ada balasan dari dalam.

Seokmin menyenggol Mingyu untuk geser, berbagi bangku kayu panjang yang ada di seberang warung. Untuk ukuran Jumat malam, tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan. Geng abang-abang yang sering nongkrong gitaran di sini pun absen, digantikan seekor kucing buduk yang mendengkur.

Langit bersih tidak berawan, sesekali angin berhembus membawa udara dingin bersamanya. Dari kejauhan, Seokmin mendengar suara keramaian. Sepertinya ada orang di kampung belakang yang sedang mengadakan hajatan dan mengundang organ tunggal.

Di depan Seokmin, sambil bertolak pinggang, bang Josh menghembuskan asap berbentuk donat dari mulutnya. Remaja itu kemudian tertawa, terlihat puas dengan dirinya sendiri.

“Ridon,” bang Seungcheol menyebut nama teman sekelasnya tiba-tiba, anak pemilik bengkel di pinggir jalan besar. Seokmin pernah ditempeleng sekali waktu lewat di depannya lupa tanpa permisi. Sekarang, setiap mendengar namanya, Seokmin bergidik.

“Kenape Ridon?” sahut Joshua sambil menghembuskan asap dari hidungnya.

“Ketauan kan bawa ciu.”

“Goblok. Tadi’?”

“Tadi banget,” Seungcheol mengangguk. “Gue bilang, ‘titipin dulu’. Eh, ga denger. Ketauan waktu kelompoknya lagi latihan drama di kelas.”

“Lah, dia mah sengaja kali pengen ditangkep,” Joshua tertawa kecil. “Pantesan pas jumatan, gua liat, tumben tuh anak di depan.”

“Serius?”

“Beneran, samping– siapa tuh guru BP yang botak?”

“Auk. Panggil aja Mister X.”

“Emang kenapa, bang, kalo bawa ciu ke kelas?” tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba. Mukanya lecek ga ada semangat hidup, sisa coklat cair tertinggal di sudut bibirnya.

“Lo tau ciu, ga?”

“Alkohol!” Seokmin yang jawab.

“Nah,” lanjut Seungcheol, “Sekarang, lo ngapain bawa ciu ke sekolah? Mau belajar apa mau mabok?”

“Tapi mas Han dulu pernah bawa alkohol ke sekolah?”

“Yeee!” Joshua ketawa, tangannya refleks noyor pipi Seokmin, “Itu alkohol 70%, beda lagi.”

“Alkohol 70% bisa diminum ga?” tanya Mingyu.

“Lo pada susah-susah masuk SMP, belajar apaan sih?” sungut Seungcheol, rokoknya dia lempar ke tong sampah. “Ga pernah jadi dokter kecil sih SD-nya.”

“Mingyu PMR!”

“PMR baru kemaren.”

“Dih emang kenapa? Yang penting PMR!”

Joshua terlihat menahan senyum. Seperti kebanyakan anak SD yang baru masuk SMP, Mingyu menaruh banyak kebanggaan pada kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang dipilihnya. Setiap hal yang dipelajari, dia ceritakan kembali di rumah. Antusias dan menggebu, seolah-olah dunia bakal runtuh kalo orang rumah ga ada yang tau Tri Bhakti PMR.

“Ga kenape-nape,” Joshua mengacak-acak rambut Mingyu, berharap bisa menghibur adiknya sedikit, “Seungcheol ga usah didengerin.”

“Seokmin ikut paduan suara!”

“Seokmin mau jadi penyanyi seriosa kayak Nyai,” kata Seungcheol lagi, asal nyeletuk.

“Enggak!”

“Iya! Nanti suaranya menggelegar satu gang.”

“Enggak, ih! Itu mah bang Cheol,” protes Seokmin, paling ga suka digodain.

“Nanti jam dua pagi orang pada bangun, dikira ada apaan. Oh, itu anaknya Pak Lee lagi nyanyi. Gimana sih, masa jam 2 pagi nyanyi-nyanyi?!”

“Ih!!! Enggaaakk!!!” Seokmin berteriak kesal, bangun dari duduk secepat kilat, nyerang Seungcheol menggunakan tinjunya tertubi-tubi. Di depannya, Seungcheol dengan gampang menepis serangan Seokmin sambil tertawa.

/

Jeonghan keluar warung mendapati kedua lengan Seokmin dikunci Seungcheol di ketiaknya. Adiknya hampir terduduk di jalan mencoba melepaskan diri, sementara Seungcheol dengan sadisnya mengucapkan ‘Minta ampun, ga?’ berulang-ulang.

“Dek, iiih, kotor. Jangan gitu.”

“Ini, bang Cheol,” rengek Seokmin, masih susah payah ngelepasin tangannya dari cengkraman Seungcheol.

Hanya butuh sekali decakan lidah dari Jeonghan, Seungcheol pun membebaskan Seokmin—yang langsung lari ke Jeonghan, memeluk salah satu lengan kakaknya itu, meminta perlindungan.

“Lama banget sih, mas Han. Mingyu udah ngantuk,” Mingyu mengeluh saat mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari warung. Langkahnya gontai, terseret-seret di atas aspal.

“Lo pada ngobrolin apaan sih tadi?” tanya Jeonghan tiba-tiba bernada kesal. “Ga ada, gitu, yang ngecek gue ke dalem. Gue tiba-tiba disuruh bantuin anaknya ngerjain PR.”

Seungcheol dan Joshua sontak tertawa dari belakang. “Dikasih diskon, ga?”

“Dikasih Beng-Beng dua.”

Jeonghan pikir, dia udah kelar dengan kepusingan sehabis bantuin PR Sejarah anak yang punya warung. Tapi ternyata di jalan pulang pun, dia masih harus dengerin empat orang berdebat siapa yang layak dapet Beng-Beng gratisan.

=*=

Sewaktu Jeonghan pamit ke warung untuk beli mie instan dan lotion nyamuk, dia ngga mengira ada yang mau ikut. Oke, mungkin ada satu orang: Seokmin. Karena adiknya itu emang ga bisa kalo ngga ngintilin dia kemanapun dia pergi.

Tapi kemudian Mingyu bangun dan bilang mau beli es stik buah yang dilumuri coklat — ( _“Enak banget mas! Mas Han udah pernah nyoba belom?!”_ ) — yang cuma dijual di warung jauh. Jeonghan udah bersiap nolak, karena sejujurnya dia males jalan, apalagi udah malem begini. Hanya saja, dari ekspresi Mingyu, Jeonghan bisa menebak; keluarga Kim, sepertinya, lumayan _strict_ melarang si bontot makan es. Melihat ini satu-satunya malam tanpa pengawasan orang tua, Mingyu mungkin berpikir dia bisa sedikit lebih bebas.

Dan siapalah Jeonghan, berani mematahkan semangat seorang bocil yang udah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu?

Jadilah Seokmin dan Mingyu ikut. Baru beberapa langkah keluar, Jeonghan mendengar pintu gerbang rumah Seungcheol dibuka-tutup. Tidak lama, Seungcheol dan Joshua bergabung dengan mereka. “Iseng banget, berdua doang,” bisik Seungcheol.

Jeonghan memutar bola matanya.

_Bisa dilihat, Seungcheol—cukup bertentangan dengan perspektif orang kebanyakan—sebenarnya adalah seorang penakut. Karena kalau dia berani, dia ga akan tiba-tiba lari ngejar Jeonghan sekelarnya mereka rohkris. Berlutut, memohon Jeonghan untuk nginep di rumahnya karena tiba-tiba Bapak Choi menelpon, dengan semena-mena ngabarin si anak sulung kalau sekeluarga pergi ke rumah Eyang di daerah Puncak, dan baru pulang hari Minggu pagi._

“Ya susul lah, Bogor doang,” jawab Jeonghan enteng.

“Ga bisa, Minggu sore ada tanding. Gue harus ngurusin di sana dari jam 10. Ribet baliknya, ntar capek gueeee!”

“Manja!”

“Han, _please,_ ” Seungcheol mulai merengek, berpura-pura nangis sambil menarik-narik seragam Jeonghan. “Dua malem aja, Han. Tega lo sama gue.”

“Elo aja deh nginep di rumah gue.”

“Ga bisa, Milly baru beranak ‘kan kemaren. Gue ga bisa ninggalin diaaaa!”

Jeonghan menghela napas. Tiba-tiba merasa capek.

Milly, si Pomeranian kesayangan Seungcheol yang suara gonggongnya bikin Jeonghan sakit kepala, sempat kabur beberapa bulan yang lalu. Terlewat di ingatan Jeonghan sekilas, Seungcheol bercerita kalau anjingnya itu pulang dalam keadaan bunting. Mengingat cerita itu, rasa kesalnya pada si anjing bertambah.

“Joshua ikut ga?” tanya Jeonghan, karena pantang baginya untuk menderita sendirian.

“Pasti mau!”

“Tanya dulu. Kalo dia nginep, gue nginep. Kalo dia ga mau, lo aja yang nginep di rumah gue. Bawa anjing lo sama anak-anaknya.”

“Janganlah, nanti berantem sama Abu,” ucap Seungcheol acuh tak acuh sambil mencari kontak Joshua di hapenya. “Kalo bisa, bawa adek lo sekalian. Biar rame.”

_Jeonghan lagi-lagi menghela napas._

=*=

Jeonghan, meskipun sering disebut malaikat oleh Seokmin, nyatanya adalah seorang manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan. Dari banyak kesalahan yang dia pernah lakukan, mungkin membiarkan Seokmin dan Mingyu ikut ke warung dengannya malam ini adalah satu yang akan sangat ia sesali sampai bertahun-tahun ke depan.

/

“Mas! Mas! Kaki aku kok berat?! Maaass!”

“Dek, itu kamu nginjek jeblokan, makanya di pinggir aja ikutin mas!”

“Abaaang! Takuuut!”

“Gyu, ah, jangan ditarik! Ntar robek kaos guaa!”

“Pang, numpang, numpang, anak babi mau lewat…”

“Assalamualaikum, permisi ya ahli kubur…”

“Ya Allah, ya Allah, gelap banget. Abang jangan jauh-jauuuuh!”

“Iya enggak! Sini lu, ah elah!”

“Kalian kok berisik banget, sih? Kalo ada yang ngerasa keganggu gimana?”

“MAAAASS!! AAAAH JANGAN GITUUU,” Seokmin mulai nangis.

“Lagian siapa sih RT-nya elah, udah tau ada anjing gila bukannya ditangkep. Ntar kalo ada yang kegigit baru dah.”

“Anjingnya kemana sih tadi? Ga ngikutin kita ke sini, kan?”

“Enggak, enggak. Dia lurus tadi,” Seungcheol menjawab dengan percaya diri. “Tanah jeblok banget dah, heran. Emangnya ujan yak tadi siang?”

“Eh, ini terus kemana, kok gue ga nemu-nemu jalan konbloknya?” seru Joshua dari depan, cahaya senter hapenya mulai meredup. “Beneran lewat sini, Cheol?”

Tidak ada respon dari Seungcheol yang menempati posisi paling belakang, membuat Jeonghan berhenti dan mengecek, diikuti Joshua. “Cuy, ditanya.”

“Bentar,” jawab Seungcheol mengedarkan cahaya senter ke sekeliling mereka. “Kayaknya tadi kita udah lewat sini ga, sih?”

“Ah, masa?” Joshua ga percaya.

“Iya, lo liat kuburan cina yang ijo itu, gak? Yang tinggi.”

Jeonghan mengarahkan senternya ke sisi kiri mereka. Sebuah kuburan berdiri menjulang dilapisi marmer hijau, tampil mencolok dibandingkan makam-makam di sekitarnya. Jeonghan ingat pusara yang satu itu. Seokmin menunjuknya sewaktu mereka pertama kali lewat sini—yang berujung pada ceramah panjang Joshua, dan Seokmin yang menjadi beratus-ratus persen lebih ketakutan.

“Wah iya…” Jeonghan mendengar Joshua menghela napas pasrah. “Apa mau balik lagi aja? Anjingnya udah ga ada, kan?”

Seungcheol diem, tapi tangannya tidak berhenti menggerak-gerakkan senter.

“Cheol?”

Seokmin meringis di pelukan Jeonghan. Ia yakin kedua mata adiknya sudah tertutup rapat sejak tadi.

Baru Seungcheol membuka mulut untuk bicara, suara berdesik dari rerumputan mengagetkan mereka. Seokmin dan Mingyu spontan berteriak, sementara tiga orang yang memegang senter dengan refleks mengarahkan cahaya ke titik yang sama.

“Abang! Abang! Itu apa?!” tangis Mingyu dari belakang punggung Joshua.

“Ga ada apa-apaan, tikus doang lewat! Tuh!” jawab Joshua sambil memberanikan Mingyu untuk membuka matanya, yang tentu saja tidak berhasil.

Setelah tikus itu pergi, pikiran Jeonghan yang berantakan sejak dia menyadari kalau mereka masuk ke tanah perkuburan, tambah tidak karuan. Untuk sebuah ruang terbuka, perkuburan ini terlalu sunyi. Tidak ada suara kendaraan yang lewat dari jalan, tidak ada suara sayup-sayup organ tunggal seperti yang ia sempat dengar di warung. Tidak ada suara jangkrik. Dan berkabut. Sejak kapan daerah rumah Seungcheol berkabut?

Ia sangat benci membuat kesimpulan. Tapi hal itu membuatnya berpikir mereka telah masuk ke alam yang lain.

Joshua akhirnya berjalan mendekat, sedikit susah payah dengan Mingyu yang sangat ketakutan memeluknya dari belakang.

“Kalo balik lagi juga lewat mana, Josh? Gelap banget anjir. Gue sih ga mau lewat pohon beringin yang tadi,” ujar Seungcheol bergidik.

“Ya abis gimana, masa mau nginep di sini?” Joshua kemudian menurunkan _volume_ suaranya, ”Itu, di pohon jati dari tadi ada yang gelayutan, tapi gue ga mau nyenter. Takut bukan daon.”

“ _Astagfirullah,_ ” ringis Mingyu dari belakang. “Ya Allah maafin Mingyu, Mingyu janji ga makan es diem-diem lagi. Ya Allah… Takut— Nngggh—“

Joshua mengesah. “Nah, udah sadar kan lo sekarang. Kalo gitu, udah, hari ini aja bandelnya. Besok-besok jangan.”

Jeonghan tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya. “Si bodoh. Bukannya dibikin seneng.”

“Padahal kita kayak gini, gara-gara abang juga!” Mingyu melawan, meski lengannya masih erat melingkari pinggang Joshua, ketakutan. “Kalo anjingnya ga ditantangin, pasti diem!”

“Bener juga adek lo,” dukung Seungcheol sambil sedikit terkekeh.

“Lo juga,” sergah Jeonghan sambil mengarahkan senter ke wajah Seungcheol, “katanya sering lewat sini, tapi jalannya aja masa lupa?!”

“Gue lewat sini, kalo siang!” Seungcheol membela diri, menyingkirkan sorotan cahaya dari hape Jeonghan. “Lagian udah lama banget, waktu gue belom bawa motor.”

“Yaudah, kalo gitu biasanya kalo lo nyampe sini, belok mana?” tanya Jeonghan sewot. Mungkin ini karena otaknya yang cenderung _overthinking_ , tapi entah kenapa dia khawatir Seokmin tiba-tiba pingsan.

Atau yang lebih parah, kerasukan.

Jeonghan langsung menggeleng kepada dirinya sendiri, jawaban Seungcheol tidak ia dengar. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit membaca doa. Berharap Tuhan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan saja imajinasinya barusan.

“Dek, _are you still with me?_ ” Jeonghan berbisik sambil mengelus-elus kepala Seokmin. Seokmin tidak bersuara, tapi ia mengangguk. “Kamu jangan bengong!”

“Ya udah, terusin aja ke pohon jati, gimana?” usul Joshua. “Seenggaknya kalo kita udah lewatin ‘kan berarti ada tanda. Kalo kita nyampe ke pohon itu lagi, berarti emang kita muter-muter.”

“Abaaang! Katanya ada yang gelayutan! Mingyu ga mau aaah!”

“Heh. Ada engga ada, lo juga merem terus, malih. Apa bedanya!”

“Oke. _Sok atuh_ , lo ini ‘kan yang pimpin jalan,” dorong Jeonghan. “Lagian ini kuburan ga luas-luas banget deh, seinget gue.”

 _Tapi kenapa susah banget keluarnya?_ keluhnya dalam hati.

Dengan berbekal keberanian palsu semata-mata karena lagi bawa adiknya, Joshua pun melangkah ke depan. Senter redupnya ia arahkan lurus menuju pohon jati yang mereka omongin tadi. Harus diakui, untuk ukuran aktor amatir, Joshua cukup meyakinkan. Langkahnya tegas tak tersendat. Justru ia harus berhenti beberapa kali untuk menunggu Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menyusul.

Jeonghan masih ga habis pikir gimana caranya ada kuburan segede ini di tengah kota, telah dibuka sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya, tapi tidak dilengkapi satu pun lampu penerangan. Itu pertama. Lalu rumput ilalang yang tinggi. Saking tingginya, Jeonghan bisa bersembunyi dengan sempurna hanya dengan sedikit membungkuk.

Tapi kemudian komplainnya berhenti di situ, mengingat dari awalnya saja mereka bisa masuk dengan mudah. Alias, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari pemakaman yang ga punya pagar pembatas?

“Nih ya, inget kita udah lewat pohon ini…” ujar Joshua ketika mereka tengah melewati pohon jati.

Wangi melati mendadak tercium di sekeliling mereka, dengan mudah membuat bulu kuduk Jeonghan berdiri. Ia merasakan sesuatu bergelayutan di atas seperti yang Joshua maksud. Meskipun ia masih meyakinkan dirinya itu hanya daun, Jeonghan tidak bisa menampik bahwa sekujur tubuhnya berubah dingin. Otot lehernya kencang, tidak berani mendongak ke atas untuk melihat.

“Gue boleh ngeselin, ga?” tanya Seungcheol dari belakang, Jeonghan membayangkan salah satu tangannya terangkat persis seperti di dalam kelas.

_Sempet-sempetnya._

“Ya… Boleh,” Jeonghan meladeni, hitung-hitung pengalihan dari pikirannya yang acakadut gara-gara wangi melati.

“Enak kali, ya, kalo inagurasi OSIS jurit malamnya ke kuburan kayak gini?”

“Ya… Boleh,” respon Jeonghan lagi. “Tapi abis itu lo disiram bensin sama wali murid. _Good luck_ aja dah.”

Seungcheol tertawa kecil. “Emang gue ban bekas, disiram bensin.”

Joshua merespon Seungcheol dari depan. Tapi pikiran Jeonghan tertuju pada pelukan Seokmin yang mulai melonggar. Jeonghan mengguncang bahu adiknya, “Dek? _You alright?_ ”

“Adek pusing, dari tadi jalan sambil merem.”

“Yaudah kalo gitu, buka matanya,” ucap Jeonghan pelan. “Ga ada apa-apa. _I swear._ Mingyu aja udah ga ngumpet di belakang Josh lagi.”

Bohong. Mingyu mungkin udah ga melukin Joshua, tapi tangannya dengan kuat menggenggam _hoodie_ si abang. Kepalanya nunduk ke bawah, pandangan fokus pada langkah kaki Joshua di depannya.

“Tapi nanti kalo ada yang lewat, gimana?”

“Ga ada, _promise._ ”

Jeonghan pun memperlambat langkahnya saat Seokmin membuka mata. Dia tiba-tiba merasa bersalah banget udah membuat adiknya terjebak di situasi kayak gini. “ _See?_ ”

“Gelap banget ya, mas? Ga keliatan apa-apa kecuali yang disenterin,” ucap Seokmin berbisik.

“Soalnya banyak pohon rindang,” jawab Jeonghan berusaha tidak terdengar stres. “Kalo siang enak sih kayaknya, adem.”

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berhenti berbicara. Sebagai gantinya, suara daun yang tertiup angin mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Sesekali Jeonghan berhenti dan mengecek ke belakang, memastikan Seungcheol tidak tertinggal. Malam ini bulan terang, tapi cahayanya kebanyakan tidak tembus karena terhalang dahan pepohonan.

Dahi Jeonghan pun mengernyit dengan sendirinya.

Sejak kapan kuburan depan rumah Seungcheol banyak pohonnya?

Selama dua tahun berteman, setiap ke rumah Seungcheol, Jeonghan pasti selalu mampir ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Dari balkon, ia bisa melihat lahan pemakaman terbentang hingga mentok pada tembok tinggi yang berdiri menjulang di belakang gereja. Selama itu, Jeonghan tidak pernah melihat pohon rindang. Yang ia ingat hanya deretan kembang kamboja yang ditanam setiap beberapa meter di tengah-tengah hamparan makam.

Jeonghan _gregetan_ ingin memastikan pada Seungcheol.

“Eh, Cheol,” tanya Jeonghan sambil memerhatikan sendal jepitnya yang semakin berat oleh tanah. _Tebel banget,_ batinnya, _udah bisa gue jadiin hak sepatu belom ya?_

Jeonghan terdiam dan kembali bingung. Semenjak memasuki musim kemarau, hujan belum turun lagi di kota ini. Ia ingat, sepanjang rohkris, tangannya tidak berhenti mengipas-ngipas menggunakan buku tulis karena AC di aula sedang rusak. Hujan juga tidak turun hari ini. Bagaimana caranya tanah di pemakaman ini bisa menjadi _sangat, sangat_ jeblok?

“Apaan?” tanya Seungcheol tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya, membuat Jeonghan kaget hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya.

“Woy,” seru Seungcheol, menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Jeonghan. “Malah bengong. Apaan tadi lo manggil gue?”

Beberapa meter di depan mereka, Joshua bertanya kenapa mereka berhenti.

“Mas?”

Jeonghan menggeleng sebentar, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan. “Emang gue manggil lo ya, tadi?”

“Deh, ga lucu banget.” Seungcheol yang tadinya masih santai, dengan drastis berubah bete.

“Serius, emang gue manggil lo?”

“Ya Tuhan, barusan, Han! ‘Eh, Cheol,’ gitu. Makanya gue samperin. Tanya Seokmin!”

“Mas Han jangan gitu. Aku takut.”

Jeonghan menunduk sedikit, menemui tatapan khawatir adiknya. Sambil mendorong poni Seokmin ke belakang, setengah linglung, ia bertanya pada diri sendiri, “Mau ngomong apa, ya, gue manggil lo?”

“Wah, gila, sih.”

“Pak-bapak, ada apa ya, kenapa kita berenti?” tanya Joshua menghampiri mereka.

“Temen lo nih, kacau,” bisik Seungcheol geleng-geleng sambil bertolak pinggang. “Masa dia manggil gue, yaudah gue samperin ‘kan. Trus dia ga ngerasa manggil.”

“Han?” air muka Joshua penuh _concern._ Jeonghan lupa kapan terakhir kali dia ngeliat Joshua memasang ekspresi seperti itu, dan Jeonghan tidak suka tatapan itu tertuju padanya.

“Sumpah, gua bener-bener lupa. Nge- _blank_ , suer, ga bohong,” kata Jeonghan, membentuk tanda V dengan jarinya. “Gue cuma lagi kepikiran ‘ini gimana ya nanti ngelepasin tanah dari sendalnya?’ trus tiba-tiba Seungcheol udah di depan gua, nanya ‘apaan?’ ya gue bingung!”

Suasana sedikit memanas ketika Seungcheol secara tidak langsung menyebut Jeonghan sebagai _moodbreaker._ Jeonghan yang tidak terima, tidak kalah sewotnya. Siapa juga yang mau ngerusak _mood_ yang udah ancur, di situasi kayak gini?

Hingga akhirnya perdebatan mereka dipotong oleh suara tokek yang berasal dari salah satu pohon. Mereka pun memutuskan dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Joshua mengingatkan Jeonghan untuk berdoa, sementara Seungcheol jadi memperkecil jarak di antara mereka, menggenggam kaos Jeonghan, ga peduli meski yang punya protes karena kaosnya yang udah gombrong jadi tambah melar.

Tidak jauh, kaki Seungcheol tersandung akar pohon, membuatnya jatuh di atas salah satu pusara. Seokmin menjerit histeris saat Seungcheol tidak sengaja menarik _hoodie_ -nya sebelum terjatuh. Sementara itu Mingyu berteriak panik dari posisinya di depan, “AAAHH bang Cheol megang tanah kuburaaan!”

Joshua langsung menepok mulut Mingyu. “Depan kayaknya agak terang nih, buruan _guys_ jalannya,” ujarnya. “Lanjut aja dulu, Cheol. Gampang nanti cuci kalo udah nemu keran.”

“Abang, jangan dibawa ke rumah tanah kuburannya! Nanti kalo ada yang ngikutin gimanaa?” tanya Mingyu, suaranya dipenuhi cemas, mendekati frustasi ingin menangis.

Jeonghan mencoba prihatin saat ia melihat Joshua justru nepok mulut adiknya, menyuruhnya diam.

Saat mereka kembali berjalan, Seokmin meninggalkan rangkulan Jeonghan untuk pindah ke samping Mingyu, berpegangan tangan.

/

Jeonghan menghela napas lega saat Joshua bilang jalan di depan mereka sedikit terang. Mereka keluar rumah jam 8 malam. Mengira-ngira dari lamanya mereka memutari areal pemakaman ini, mungkin sekarang sudah pukul 10. Dia ga sabar mau selonjoran, maraton _Bourne_ series sambil makan mie instan.

Baru aja Jeonghan mau membentangkan tangan ala pendaki yang nyampe _summit,_ dadanya kemudian mencelos. Pohon jati berbau melati yang telah mereka lewati kini berada di hadapan mereka. Dengan refleks, Jeonghan mengarahkan senternya ke sisi kiri, dan rasa menggigil seketika merayap di sepanjang tulang punggungnya saat ia melihat kuburan cina bermarmer hijau muncul lagi di pandangannya.

“Mas…” bisik Seokmin dengan suara bergetar.

“Sst, iya mas liat.”

Di belakangnya, Seungcheol meringis. “Habislah, kita.”

Mingyu menangis terisak-isak dengan suara teredam di punggung Joshua.

“Han,” panggil Joshua. Jeonghan menoleh malas, mengarahkan senternya ke arah Joshua. “Mau nunggu aja?”

“Nunggu gimana maksud lo?”

“Nunggu sampe pagi.”

“Hah, gila aja,” Seungcheol protes.

“Ya lo pikir aja sendiri—“

Selagi Seungcheol dan Joshua ribut, Seokmin kembali ke pelukannya. Ia berbisik, “Mas, telpon Ayah aja, atau Ibun. Kan bisa jemput.”

Jeonghan tersenyum getir. “Kalo bisa nelpon, udah mas telpon dari tadi, dek,” jawabnya memperlihatkan layar _handphone_ dengan keterangan _No Signal._

Seokmin terbelalak hingga mulutnya terbuka lebar, membuat kakaknya itu tertawa kecil dan menutup mulutnya kembali. “Di tengah kota begini?”

“ _I know_ ,” respon Jeonghan lelah. “ _Really strange, right?_ ”

Seokmin mengangguk.

Jeonghan memeluk adiknya dekat, dagu bersandar di atas kepala. Dalam hitungan tahun, bulan bahkan, mungkin dia tidak lagi bisa melakukannya seperti sekarang. _Growth spurt is one of the most unpredictable things._

“Kamu tau ga, tadinya kan, mas niat ke warungnya sendiri.”

“Oh iya?” respon Seokmin mulai mengantuk.

“Iya, terus ternyata semuanya ikut. Coba kalo ga ada kalian. Mas ketemu anjingnya sendiri, lari sendiri, nyasar sendiri,” kata Jeonghan. “Mas nyesel sih kalian jadi harus ngalamin ini, tapi mas juga lega mas ngga sendirian.”

“Aku juga mendingan di sini. Daripada di rumah bang Cheol. Ga bisa tidur, mikirin mas ngga pulang-pulang.”

“Kamu khawatir banget, ya, sama mas?”

“Emang kenapa?” tanya Seokmin sedikit mendongak, “Mas Han ‘kan kakak Seok satu-satunya. Kalo ilang, ga ada yang bisa gantiin.”

“Hm? Masa?”

Seokmin mengangguk. “Mas bisa hidup tanpa aku, tapi aku ga bisa hidup tanpa mas.”

Jeonghan tertawa kecil. “Dih ngomongnya gitu. Siapa yang ngajarin?”

“Ngga ada!”

“Yang bener tuh kamu ga bisa hidup kalo ga ada oksigen! Lagian, apa coba maksudnya mas bisa hidup tanpa kamu? Ngaco.”

“Emang iya,” jawab Seokmin, bibirnya sedikit mencebik seperti ingin menangis. “Mas kan lahir duluan, baik-baik aja ngga ada aku. Tapi aku dari lahir taunya ada mas, kalo ngga ada mas, aku gimana?”

Sesuai perkiraan Jeonghan, Seokmin nangis. Bukan tangis pecah seperti biasanya, Seokmin tersedu pelan hampir tak bersuara, tapi Jeonghan tetap merasakan air mata merembes ke dalam kaosnya. _His brother has always been too sentimental for his age._

“Ngga gitu caranya, dek—”

“Han, sst!”

“Apaan sih?!”

Seungcheol mengernyit, mengisyaratkan Joshua untuk mendekat. “Gue denger ada yang gerak. Lo semua diem. Dengerin.”

Jeonghan mengikuti kata Seungcheol, napasnya bahkan ikut tertahan meskipun dia tetap ga denger apa-apa kecuali suara angin.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Seungcheol mengangkat jari telunjuknya seakan-akan memberitahukan mereka untuk fokus.

Dan Jeonghan mendengarnya.

Suara berdesik itu datang dari ilalang yang berdiri beberapa meter di depan mereka, berada di seberang kuburan cina terletak. Saat Seungcheol menyorotkan senternya, mereka bisa melihat hamparan ilalang-ilalang itu bergerak. Semakin lama desikannya semakin terdengar jelas, semakin mendekat.

Di samping Jeonghan, Mingyu mengajak mereka berlari, tapi tidak ada yang merespon. Semuanya berdiri mematung. Cahaya senter mengikuti gerak kumpulan ilalang yang perlahan terbelah untuk membuka jalan bagi siapapun yang tengah menghampiri mereka.

Semakin dekat, semakin dekat.

Apa yang kemudian muncul, benar-benar di luar tebakan Jeonghan. Ia mengira itu seekor musang, mungkin monyet lepas. Atau bahkan anjing gila yang tadi mengejar mereka. Tapi tidak, semuanya meleset.

Karena yang berada di depan mereka sekarang adalah sesosok kakek-kakek keriput berpakaian lusuh dengan sebuah blangkon bertengger di kepalanya. Mulutnya terbuka menganga dengan gigi yang sudah tidak lengkap. Kedua matanya putih disinari sorot cahaya senter. Saat ia bersuara dan tangannya menjamah ke depan, semuanya menjerit, berlari menjauh.

Saking kagetnya, tidak sampai beberapa langkah, Mingyu terpeleset dan jatuh terjerembab. “Abaaang! Mingyu ngga mau matiii,” raung si bocah sambil susah payah berusaha bangkit ke posisi berlutut.

Joshua berbalik, lari menghampiri Mingyu. “Ngga ada yang mati, ayo bangun, cepetan!” Sementara itu di dekapan Jeonghan, Seokmin menangis, “Mas, Mingyuuu!”

Di tengah panik, Jeonghan melihat si kakek dengan cepat mendekat. Ia berteriak sambil menyorotkan senternya, “Josh! Di belakang!”

Tangis Mingyu tambah pecah. Jaketnya ditarik.

Tiba-tiba suara Seungcheol menggema di kepala Jeonghan.

_“Habislah, kita.”_

=*=

Mingyu terduduk di batu besar yang ternyata ada di samping kuburan cina, menangis sesenggukan sambil sesekali menghapus air mata menggunakan bagian lengan jaketnya yang bersih. Joshua setengah berjongkok di depannya, dengan sabar menggulung ujung celana si adik setinggi mungkin.

“Dah, kalo gini ga kena lukanya.”

Seungcheol berdecak. “Seksi banget, mau _party_ lu Gyu?”

Mingyu diam, tapi pandangannya berapi-api saat ia menatap Seungcheol.

Tempat Mingyu terjatuh ternyata adalah lubang yang dipenuhi batu, lututnya terseret sampai lecet. Di samping Mingyu, Seokmin berdiri terdiam sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan sahabatnya itu, menggigit bibirnya sendiri, tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok kakek yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Kakek yang mereka lihat tadi, ternyata adalah Pak Duloh, kuncen pemakaman yang sudah Seungcheol kenal sejak ia pindah rumah. Ketika semuanya lari, Seungcheol berada di belakang memanggil mereka, tapi tidak ada yang menghiraukan karena kepalang panik.

“Gyu, gue gemblok deh sini biar cepetan,” ucap Seungcheol saat ia melihat Mingyu berjalan dengan susah. Ia maju dan membungkuk agar Mingyu bisa lompat ke punggungnya, mengoper senter hapenya ke si bocil itu. “Nih, lo yang pegang senternya.”

Setelah Mingyu aman di punggung Seungcheol, mereka kembali berjalan dengan sinar senter yang ala kadarnya. _Handphone_ Joshua mati di tengah kekacauan saat ia bantu membangunkan Mingyu tadi, jatuh terbentur batu.

Di depan mereka, dengan bertelanjang kaki, Pak Duloh memimpin mereka menuju jalan keluar. Meski kedua matanya tidak bisa melihat, beliau melangkah dengan yakin menyusuri jalan setapak di antara makam, rumput liar berduri dan ilalang. Suasana kali ini tidak begitu mencekam seperti sebelumnya, dan Jeonghan perhatikan mereka justru memilih jalan berlawanan yang menjauh dari pohon jati jebakan itu.

“Ini kita balik lagi ke belakang, Cheol?” tanya Jeonghan pelan.

Napas Seungcheol tersengal-sengal saat mereka melewati jalan yang sedikit menanjak. Ia berhenti sebentar, membenarkan posisi Mingyu di punggungnya sebelum kembali berjalan. “Ga tau, _skill_ navigasi gue udah amburadul. Ikutin aja.”

Rasa lelah mulai menghinggapi Jeonghan, kantong plastik berisi mie instan yang ada di tangannya terayun-ayun ke depan, belakang, kanan, kiri, mengikuti gerak gontainya. Sesekali ia menunduk melihat kakinya yang ia bayangkan sangat, sangat dekil. Dan ia mendapati jalan mereka terlihat lebih terang.

Jeonghan pun mendongak, menyadari mereka tidak lagi dikelilingi pepohonan. Sepanjang jalan setapak, ia juga memperhatikan tanah yang mereka pijak kering, nyaris tandus.

Setelah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di ujung jalan berkonblok. Joshua dan Jeonghan tidak henti-hentinya berterima kasih kepada sang kuncen. Sebelum mereka berpisah, Pak Duloh mengatakan ada keran air di dekat gerbang depan makam, Seungcheol bisa mencuci tangannya di situ sebelum pulang ke rumah. Mereka pun berpamitan, berjalan menuju gerbang mengikuti jalan konblok.

Berbeda dengan tempat mereka terjebak, makam-makam di area ini tersusun lebih rapi. Meski tetap terlihat menyeramkan ( _they’re graves, after all_ ), setidaknya masih ada lampu yang berdiri setiap beberapa meter sepanjang jalan konblok. Jeonghan semakin yakin kalau makam di area pohon jati jebakan itu ada di alam lain.

Mereka berdiri mengelilingi Seungcheol saat ia mencuci tangannya, mengantri untuk mencuci tanah yang menempel di sendal.

Dari sudut matanya, Jeonghan merasa seseorang memperhatikan mereka. Tapi ketika ia menoleh, ia tidak menangkap siapa-siapa. Jantung Jeonghan yang sempat tenang, kini kembali berdegup kencang. Tangannya kencang menggenggam tangan Seokmin.

“Gyu, lo mau cuci kaki lagi, ngga? Belom bersih, tuh,” Seungcheol menawari setelah mereka semua selesai mencuci sendal.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Mingyu langsung membasuh bagian bawah betisnya hingga ke tumit, dan kembali panik ketika ia menyadari celananya kotor dengan tanah kuburan. Meskipun ditenangkan Joshua, bocil yang satu itu berkeras kepala tidak mau pulang sebelum celananya bersih.

Karena kesal, Joshua pun menyuruh Mingyu membuka celananya.

“Jangan dibuang!” protes Mingyu, lagi-lagi mau nangis saat celananya dirampas Joshua.

Kali ini Jeonghan merangkulnya, ga tega melihat Mingyu dibikin stress terus-terusan. “Engga, ngga dibuang. Itu dicuciin.”

Sambil menunggu Joshua mencucikan celana Mingyu, mereka pun mengobrol. Merencanakan aktivitas untuk melewati sisa malam, karena mereka yakin banget ga bakal ada yang bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini. Di sana, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk nanti masak mie bareng-bareng, menggelar kasur di depan TV, nonton film sampai mereka ketiduran.

“Ga boleh ada yang matiin lampu. Kalo ada yang mau ke kamar mandi, harus ada yang mau nemenin. Ga peduli lo ngantuk kek, ga kebelet kek. Pokoknya harus nemenin!” tegas Seungcheol, menyimpulkan diskusi singkat mereka.

Selesai Joshua ~~merendam total~~ mencuci celana Mingyu, mereka pun bergegas kembali menuju rumah. Karena takut masuk angin, Joshua tidak mengembalikan celana Mingyu. Adiknya itu terpaksa pulang dengan jaket yang diikat rapat di pinggangnya.

“Ah, kayak orang bego!” protes Mingyu, suaranya mewakili rasa tertekan yang murni.

“Ya daripada lo masuk angin?!” tantang Joshua ga kalah ngotot. “Nih, lo pegang sendiri. Basah banget.”

Selagi Mingyu berjongkok nangis, Seokmin pun menawarkan jaketnya untuk menutupi bagian belakang Mingyu.

“Makanya kalo gue bilang pake _boxer_ , jangan ngeyel!” Joshua misuh-misuh sambil mengikatkan jaket Seokmin di pinggang Mingyu. “Lo sih sengaja kali ya mau pamer? Kancut spiderman gembel begini aje pake dipamerin.”

“Abang berisik!” Mingyu ngomel, air matanya turun deras.

Seungcheol ketawa sambil ngedorong Joshua yang mukanya udah lecek banget, tapi masih maksain senyum.

“Udah, udah, jangan nangis. Sini gue gemblok lagi,” Seungcheol menawari. “Udah malem juga, ga ada yang liat. Udah! Jangan nangis!”

Setelah mereka yakin semuanya sudah dibersihkan, mereka pun berjalan menuju gerbang.

“Kamu duluan sana, dek,” kata Jeonghan. “Mas mau nutup gerbangnya.”

Bersemangat untuk segera menjauh dari areal pemakaman, Seokmin berlari menyusul Seungcheol dan Joshua yang sudah cukup jauh berjalan.

Meski ia tahu ada sepasang mata merah yang menatapnya saat ia tengah menutup gerbang pemakaman, Jeonghan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.


End file.
